


Begin Again

by ThisMasterpieceIsOnlyMine



Series: And So It Goes [3]
Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: AU, F/F, First Dates, Non magic AU, i love these adorable nerds, pure endless fluff, theyre so cheesy and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisMasterpieceIsOnlyMine/pseuds/ThisMasterpieceIsOnlyMine
Summary: Cordelia and Misty finally get to go on a real first date.





	Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

> Well I really didn't mean for this to take a month to upload, I lost track of time so fast lol. I hope you guys enjoy! ♡

"So she goes down for bed at nine, no la---"  
  
"No later or her schedule will be all thrown off, her food is in the kitchen, I know! Misty, we've been over this a hundred times, I've watched this sweet munchkin for you before! It'll all be fine, really. Relax!" Zoe encouraged as Misty rambled off Rhiannon's nightly routine for her for what seemed like the millionth time that day, lightly bouncing the sweet little baby in her arms while Misty finished applying the last touches of her makeup in front of the vanity mirror. Zoe couldn't blame her for the nerves though, it was finally Saturday evening and she was less than ten minutes from meeting Cordelia in the foyer for their first ever official date night.   
  
They had decided to do things cheesily by the books, waking up in the morning and going their separate ways in the academy for the entire day, even going so far as to organizing time slots via text message to get ready in their shared bedroom by themselves.  
  
Misty had no idea why the prospect of the evening made her so anxious since she and Cordelia had essentially gone through their entire relationship thus far backwards, and after Misty moving in, having endless nights of mindblowing sex, breaking up, and _then_ raising a baby together they were now, _finally_ , almost a year and a half after first coming together getting the chance to go out on a real first date.  
  
"God, Zo, I know... I'm sorry, 'm just so nervous! I don't even know why... I guess it's just that after all we been through, after all I put _her_ through, I just wanna do this right for her. She deserves it, y'know? I've wanted to do this right for a long time." Misty explained, popping the top back on her light pink lipstick and tucking it safely into her tiny shoulder bag, straightening up again and turning to face her friend and tiny daughter, playfully leaving a kiss on her chubby little cheek and with it a stain of the excess colour, making the baby giggle.   
  
"I know," Zoe smiled, shifting Rhiannon in her arms as she moved to squeeze Misty's arm encouragingly, "She has too, Mist. It'll be fun, you don't need to worry! I mean, you two already live and are raising a baby together, it's not like if this date goes any less than brilliantly it'll mean anything! You'll be fine!"   
  
Misty grinned sheepishly at Zoe's encouragement, picking up her phone from the vanity and taking one more moment to look in the mirror and smooth down the short, simple black cocktail dress she wore beneath a leather jacket.  
  
"Okay, okay, it's almost seven-thirty, I gotta meet her downstairs... Thanks again for watchin' her, Zo... If you need anything I'm just a phone call away, Delia too... See you later, little bird... Mama loves you!" She cooed to her daughter before making sure she had everything she needed and made her way down the stairs, anxiously bouncing on her heels in the middle of the foyer by herself, until she saw her.  
  
Cordelia appeared out of their bathroom at the top of the staircase, and Misty was knocked completely breathless at the sight of her girlfriend. Cordelia was always well-dressed and loved little everyday touches of glamour, but Misty had never seen her go this full out for anything in the time that they had known each other.   
  
A crisp, low cut white blouse was tucked ever so perfectly into jet black, high waisted pants that clung to her curves and flared out the rest of the way down her legs; Her golden hair was curled loosely and hung down her back in glistening waves, and she topped the look off with sparkling black pumps and a lightweight black jacket that hugged her curves perfectly.   
  
"Jesus Christ," Misty swore as Cordelia approached her, smiling shyly as she wrapped her arms around Misty's waist and leaned in for a quick kiss, "You are a _vision_ , Cordelia Goode. God, and you're _my_ date tonight? How'd I ever get so lucky?"   
  
"What can I say? You're just _that_ fantastic in bed." Cordelia teased, shrugging playfully and letting out a free-spirited laugh as Misty gently swatted her on the arm. "Hey! Well, fantastic in bed _and_ gorgeous, and a complete sweetheart, thoughtful and caring, a beautiful mother... The list of reasons why I love you goes on, baby. Come on, I just called the car--- Misty? Hey, hey... What's wrong, honey?" Cordelia looked up from her sweet speech to see that Misty's gorgeous eyes had filled with tears, and she'd moved to cross her arms over herself as she glanced all around the foyer, avoiding eye contact with Cordelia.   
  
"Nothin', it's nothin', I promise. I'm just... Thinkin' 'bout the first time I set foot in this foyer, terrified of everythin' and everyone... And then I met you, and you changed everything I thought I knew and believed in a single night. Now we're here again, in love, in a _relationship_ and about to go on our first real date after everythin' we went through... I'm just so lucky to still have you." The final words slipped out barely above a whisper, cracked and husky from the unshed cries squeezing her throat shut.  
  
"Oh, honey..." Cordelia cooed, wrapping her arms around Misty tightly and giving her the biggest bear hug she possibly could, pressing kisses all up and down the side of her face and catching her tears in the process, "I love you so much, you know that? I could never let you go, even if I wanted to... Never. You changed everything for me too, you swooped in here that night and set my heart on fire and never let it burn out, not even in the time we spent apart. I never thought I believed in fate, but what else could have brought us together like that when we both needed it most? Here, dry those tears and let's go eat, hm? You still haven't told me where we're going!" Cordelia smiled as she dabbed at Misty's tear streaked cheeks with her thumb, leaving kisses behind instead before taking Misty's hand and leading her to the waiting car.  
  
*******  
  
Misty had murmured the address of their destination to the driver quietly, so Cordelia couldn't sneakily Google their destination, and quickly joined her girlfriend in the backseat, snuggling up close to her side and allowing Cordelia to wrap her arm around her shoulders, tracing light circles over her arm through the fabric of her jacket.  
  
"Mm... I don't want ya to stop that but if you don't, I might fall asleep before we even get there..." Misty mumbled, grabbing Cordelia's hand on her arm, stilling it before she brought it to her lips, pressing a line of faint, pink kisses to each of her knuckles. Cordelia could have completely melted into a puddle on the floor of the car at the gesture, responding with a gentle round of her own kisses to the top of Misty's unruly curls.   
  
"You are _so_ adorable... Alright, I'll wait to snuggle the hell out of you until later... Do you know how close we are, sweetie?"   
  
Misty raised her head from Cordelia's shoulder just long enough to analyze the sights passing by outside her window before nodding and laying back down again.   
  
"Mhm, almost there... Two minutes max?"   
  
"Still not gonna tell me where we're going, huh?"  
  
"Absolutely not! I promised ya a surprise and I meant it! I promise it'll be worth it, my love." Misty swore, giving Cordelia a sweet, light peck on the lips for her patience. Pulling back from the kiss, Misty could have sworn all of the sunshine the universe possessed passed across Cordelia's face at her words, her smile blinding and her eyes glassy with tears.   
  
"Mm... I love when you call me things like that. I know we've been using them for awhile now," She murmured softly against Misty's curls, inhaling gently and absorbing the scent that was so uniquely and undeniably _her_ and basking in it just for a moment, "But every time you say something like that or call me one of those sweet names, I can't help but feel so much all at once... I know I tell you I love you and I missed you all the time, but Misty..."   
  
Cordelia had to stop again to compose herself, and Misty could hear her lover's throat constricting as emotion bubbled up inside her. She waited patiently for Cordelia to gather herself, petting her hair in hopes of coaxing her through the wave of feelings until she could swallow the tightness in her throat enough to speak again.  
  
"I know it might go without saying, but Misty I just want you to know that I'm so incredibly proud of you. For fighting _so hard_ through every single awful circumstance you've found yourself in, for coming to embrace yourself and who you are after everything you were taught and believed in growing up... I find myself more in awe of the friend, girlfriend, mother, and _person_ you are with every single day that goes by. You amaze me in every possible way and I just... I've really seen you come into your own since finding my way back to you, and after all of the hurt and the fear you experienced, you... I just... _God_ you are just amazing, sweetheart." Cordelia broke at the sound of the petname falling from her lips, trying to stifle a sob with the palm of her hand before reaching around the body by her side to hug her tightly, just wanting her to be able to _feel_ all of the love and appreciation she was trying to express to the enigmatic, gorgeous, resilient, and completely perfect woman that was Misty Day.   
  
Cordelia felt Misty shift underneath her hold the moment she had started to cry, shifting their positions and instead taking Cordelia into her strong arms and holding _her_ as she sobbed it all out, as tender and comforting as she was with her tiny daughter on nights when the infant refused to sleep.   
  
"Oh, darlin'... It's okay, shhh... I've got you, I'm here. Thank you, baby... I love you so much. I appreciate all of that, it makes me feel so good to hear that I'm doin' somethin' right. It all means the most comin' from you, too, since you're _the_ most put together and strong person I ever met. I learned from the best, y'know."   
  
She nuzzled her face into Cordelia's hair playfully at that, hoping to make her tears subside and put a smile back on her lips. It worked, and Cordelia immediately worked to dry her tears without smudging her immaculately applied makeup and straightened up in the backseat of the car, aiming yet another blinding smile at her lover.   
  
"Hey, we're here... Wanna go check it out?" At Misty's strangely worded encouragement Cordelia finally pulled back just enough from her to look out the car window, seeing that they had arrived and had come to a stop in the parking lot of a gorgeous park close to the academy, where she and Misty had begun to take Rhiannon as soon as the weather had warmed up again a few weeks prior. She gave her girlfriend a suspiciously cocked eyebrow before taking her hand and guiding her out of the car, thanking the driver before they began a short trek down the familiar pathway.  
  
In the darkness it took Cordelia a few minutes to register where they were, but when she finally figured out which way they were headed they had almost arrived, and when they turned that final corner her breath caught completely in her throat, amazed beyond belief at the sight before her.   
  
Their favorite gazebo, one of a few littered across that particular area of the park, where they always stopped to sit and eat or play with baby Rhiannon on sunny afternoons had been completely transformed into an absolute fairytale of a dinner setup, with twinkling lights strung up across all of the columns that held the roof up from the floor; Blankets and pillows had been laid down onto the floor of the structure in the coziest arrangement, and in the centre of it all laid a basket of food and a stack of dishes, along with a bottle of what Cordelia could already see was their favorite red wine and two glasses.   
  
"Misty... You did all this? When?!" She finally asked, still breathless and blown away by every single perfect element of their location. Misty shrugged at the question, grinning impishly as she pulled Cordelia into her arms and kissed her slow and full of tenderness and care.   
  
"I may have had a lil help this afternoon while you were in the shower and gettin' yourself all prettied up. You like it? C'mere, let's go get settled." She took Cordelia's hands again and led her up the few steps to the middle of their gorgeous spread, moving around a few of the pillows to prop up behind them and give them a comfortable place to snuggle up together before she sat down and pulled Cordelia gently with her, wrapping one arm around her shoulders while the other reached in to pull the picnic basket and glasses towards them. Misty managed somehow, much to Cordelia's amusement, to pop the top of the wine with one hand with ease and poured two decent sized glasses just as flawlessly, handing one to her girlfriend and keeping one for herself.   
  
"Is that something they teach you in bartender school?" She quipped, kissing Misty's temple in thanks for her drink before moving to tug the basket closer to them. Misty only shrugged as she laid out their plates and pulled a few containers of food from the basket, cracking them open and beginning to serve up their meals.   
  
"Nah, the one-handed skills all came from mommy school... Or it woulda, if such a thing existed! Can't be much good of a mama if you can't feed your baby with one arm and cook breakfast for yourself with the other at the same time in the mornin's! Here, pasta?"   
  
Cordelia nodded at the offer, sitting back as Misty prepared her plate and watched her for a few moments in total awe, thanking her lucky stars that this perfect, funny, unbelievably sweet angel of a woman had found her way back into her life, and had been willing to give her a real second chance.   
  
Not wanting to burst into tears again over her deeply-rooted, undying love for Misty, Cordelia took the opportunity while Misty added a final few slices of her homemade garlic bread to each plate to drink a long sip of wine, fluffing up the pillows surrounding them to give them something to lean on as they ate and finally inviting Misty into her arms, holding her plate out with both hands in front of them as Misty settled between her arms and laid back against her chest, immediately digging in to the food on her plate.  
  
"Delia, I don't mean to honk my own horn but _damn_ , I did good." She giggled with her mouth half full of salad, hiding it behind her hand bashfully. Cordelia kissed the top of her head at the complete and utter sweetness of it all, taking a bite of each dish on her plate in rotation and agreeing with her girlfriend as soon as she had tasted everything.   
  
"Oh god, you're right... You did! Did you... You made _everything_ here? When the hell did you find the time?!" Cordelia was blown away by the realization, never ceasing to be amazed by all of the things Misty was capable of on the off chance she had some time off and to herself.   
  
"You'd be surprised how little you notice when you're in Headmistress mode, Delia." Misty teased, giving her arm a loving squeeze. "I've been cookin' all this up for the last couple days--- At least the stuff that could keep--- Right under your nose and you didn't even bat an eyelash!"   
  
"You told me you were meal prepping for work this week!" Cordelia shot back playfully, refilling her glass and adding another tiny sandwich to her plate. Misty only laughed, still amused by Cordelia's utterly shocked tone.   
  
"Well _yeah_ , I wasn't gonna tell ya right off the bat what I was up to, silly! But you didn't even catch on, not once! Not even when ya came down halfway through your exam grading with those cute lil glasses halfway off your face an' tasted my garlic bread, you looked so sad I wouldn't give ya a plate to take up to the office. Lord, you're adorable..." Misty chuckled to herself at the memory of her girlfriend's puppy dog eyes bartering with her from across the kitchen island, before laying down her glass and plate and doing the same for Cordelia, taking her face in her hands and pressing her smile to Cordelia's in a slowly passionate kiss. They spent several minutes like that, making out like teenagers surrounded by their discarded picnic when a rush of thoughts invaded Misty's head just as Cordelia kissed her in such a way that made a fire ignite in the pit of her stomach, taking her a little by surprise at how deeply they resonated inside of her.  
  
_This is it. The way she makes me feel when she does this, or when we're lying in bed or she's holding Rhiannon... When she makes me breakfast and always remembers to tell me she loves me before work without fail... When she holds my hand when we're in the grocery store, morning coffee on the balcony when she hugs me from behind... I couldn't live without all that. She's the one._   
  
Though Misty knew that she was wildly, passionately, undeniably in love with Cordelia and unknowingly had been since the moment they'd met, and knew if something ever happened between them that ended their relationship she would most likely cease to exist, it still shook her up a little to realize the implications of the words she had just thought, to realize that after all of her desperate searching to find acceptance from others and from herself, that she had finally found _the one_ that the dreamy, lovesick people in movies always talk about, that she had finally found her way to the person she without a doubt knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.   
  
"Marry me..." Misty mumbled suddenly and in between kisses, making them both stop in their tracks when they heard the words verbalized, and Misty realized that she hadn't just thought the proposition.   
  
Cordelia gently pulled back from the embrace, cradling Misty's now extremely pale, embarrassed face in her hands and imploring her to explain what had just come tumbling out of her mouth in the heat of the moment.  
  
"What--- Misty..." Cordelia tried, unable to find words amidst the shock of hearing the proposal for the second time in her life, seemingly so out of the blue. Misty just nodded frantically against Cordelia's hold on her cheeks, flushing a deep red under her gaze and the touch.   
  
"Yeah... I mean... Yeah. Marry me, someday. Not yet, I know it's only been a few days of us being official, and a few months of us at all this time around... I know I ain't ready just yet and you're still hesitant after everything marriage did to you the first time, so we don't need to rush. But someday, darlin', I'd like to propose to you for real, save up to put a pretty little diamond on your finger and spend the rest of my days lovin' you and makin' you feel special in all the ways you deserve. You... You're it for me, Delia. The way you make me feel... I know for a fact that I would never, ever be able to find _this_ anywhere else, and I could never put Rhiannon through saying goodbye to you, you're already so special to her beyond just being her godmother... I don't even wanna _think_ about that because I know it won't happen, it can't. My life, and my baby's life, wouldn't be the same if you weren't in it. You can say no, it's not like I won't give you a choice in the matter an' I know we don't need a ring an' a question as proof of what we have, but I just wanted you t'know that that's where I'm at and what I'm thinkin' of for us down the road. Is that... Is that okay? Are you okay with that?"  
  
Cordelia could have cried at the whole speech Misty had just laid out in front of her, but the way she had phrased the ending in particular and asking her permission to continue to plan to propose to her someday, if marrying her was something that she wanted too, made her instantly break. Misty took such good care of her, though they had both been through their share of dark times and heartache and _she_ was the one who deserved to be taken care of after all of the ways she had suffered throughout her young life, that Cordelia was so blown away by the pure and unadulterated amount of love Misty constantly gave to her. Before she could allow her millionth round of tears that night to fall down her face she embraced Misty tightly, snuggling that astoundingly incredible woman as close as she could bring her and pressing kisses to the length of her shoulder and neck, murmuring her response barely above a whisper into her ear.   
  
"God, I... Of course it's okay, honey. I think... No, I _know_ , you're it for me too. I... Thank you. For asking me that, like that... You don't know what it means to me to know that you would be giving me a choice, and not an ultimatum. Though you know I wouldn't say anything but yes, right?" She looked up for just a moment, seeing Misty nod with a goofy grin on her gorgeous face. "Good, because in a couple of years when we're both really settled in and have been on many more first dates... The one thing I want most out of the rest of my life is to be with you and your beautiful baby. I never thought I would ever find anyone who would so completely understand how awful and traumatizing my last marriage was, but you do and you have since the moment I met you, and you don't know how good that feels.   
  
Then there's the way you treat me every day... The way you woke up early the first day you came back to me to brew me a cup of coffee and you remembered exactly how I liked it... The way that you always come up or call to check on me if I've been in the office too long, to remind me to go outside and spend a moment in the greenhouse. You are such a special woman, you get me on such a level that I never even believed was possible between two people... It's like you're the other half of me that I didn't know was missing until I knew how it felt to lose it.  
  
Every time I felt like trying to ask the universe for something after you disappeared, it was always for a way for us to begin again, and now that I have that chance I can't wait to spend all of this time between now and the day we're both ready for the next chapter getting to spoil you and go on dates with you and your sweet little baby; To enjoy being yours so completely and openly, and not having to worry about our time coming to an end or anything from the past coming between us. I promise to continue to protect you and show you exactly how much love you've deserved to feel all this time, I won't ever let anybody hurt you for loving me, or for any other bullshit reason, you've been through enough. You only deserve the entire world from now until... Well, always."   
  
Misty hadn't expected Cordelia's final words and the sudden slight change in subject, since the last time they had spoken about her reasons for fearing being a lesbian and falling in love again had been in the back alley behind the jazz club almost three months ago. So when she heard the promise and felt Cordelia's lips against her temple along with her palm moving in long, lazy strokes up and down her side as she spoke her breath hitched and her heart completely melted, allowing a few stray tears to fall as she snuggled as close as possible to her forever love, grabbing a stray blanket from beside them and, being careful not to mess up any of their food, tossed it over both of them and relaxed underneath all of the warmth surrounding her.  
  
"You... I can't even quite believe I'm really worth all that to you and you think so highly of me, even still and after everything." Misty sighed warmly, absentmindedly and almost shyly taking Cordelia's hand and playing with her fingers. Cordelia looked down at their touching hands moving underneath the blanket and smiled, tugging away from Misty's grasp to flip her hand over and grab Misty's instead, squeezing it between both of her own.  
  
"You are baby, and I do; Of course I do. You're worth all that and so much more to me. All that is just a distant memory now and we're gonna do this right this time, okay? Nothing and no one is going to keep us apart anymore, I promise you that." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and all of your comments and kudos on the rest of this series, it makes me so happy :')
> 
> You guys can come say hey @thismasterpieceis0nlymine on Tumblr if you'd like, or if you have any requests you'd like to see! ♡


End file.
